Fly on the wall
by IRavenAgain
Summary: Starfire and Nightwing are way too into each other. Raven and Beast boy seem affected. Unexpected misunderstandings and consequences ensue. But is everything as simple as it seems? Or are there external factors at play? Prequel to "The greatest Titan". BBRae, set 3 years after Judas contract.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. ****I kept this chapter ambiguous so the reader can choose what universe this is developing in.**

Raven couldn't stand it anymore, Starfire and Nightwing had recently gotten back together, after their latest break up, and it was worse than ever before. Being an empath she was susceptible to big emotions, she could feel them as her own. Starfire and Nightwing had been intimate before on occasion, but she assumed Starfire was going thru some kind of late blooming Tamaranean puberty spur that has making her extremely lustful, all-the-time, and Nightwing was only too happy to comply. This was extremely tough on the half demoness who at first tried to meditate as much as possible but then resigned herself to join in on the feeling and satisfy herself with the crushing wave of desire that plummeted her mind form her restful stance.

Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy was also having a tough time during this time. Most of the Titans tended to forget he had some other powers beside his capacity to morph into animals, his senses where superhuman.

This made the wafting smell, and sounds proceeding from Starfire's room so incredibly intense it was as if they were copulating right there in his room next to him. He usually spent all his days outside as much as he could, training, or playing video games in the common room.

Puberty had been particularly kind to him, long gone were the days of being the shortest male or the leanest. He now even occasionally enjoyed his training sessions, he specially enjoyed the attention his physique would get from Raven. He loved catching her staring at him, then turning away quickly when caught. It felt good finally having reciprocity, given he had ogled her ever since he met her.

The truth was he'd had a massive crush on her for years now, and he suspected she liked him too. He could hear her heart racing faster every time he asked her out, he could feel her heat rising, and though she always said "just as friends" he could feel her walls lowering each time more and more.

He always worried for her, her emotions were so strong sometimes he could understand to a degree why she was always so guarded. That's why this night when a sudden scream of passion from Starfire woke him up in the dead of night his world would begin to change.

Raven wanted to sleep but she knew her empathetic lust wasn't going to let her until the situation was resolved. The truth was she never actually pleasured herself, given her nature, her lust felt like it needed to resonate with another person in order to be conducive. She'd tried on occasion to try to relax but never really managed to get there on her own. This time she figured would be different given the wave of emotions next door could provide the feedback she needed.

Her hand lowered beneath her covers and boy shorts, and closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the feelings next door.

Garfield cursed, he had avoided this nuisance for the longest time, but with that scream he woke up right smack in the middle of his teammates tryst; the smells and sounds crushing him, and increasing his already large carnal frustrations. He sat up in bed and held his head in irritation.

A smell he didn't anticipate suddenly hit him. "Rae..." He whispered.

He could smell her sweet smell mixed in with a need, no doubt caused by the lovebirds next door to her.

_"Poor Rae, I totally forgot she can feel them. And I thought I had it bad."_ He thought.

He tried to focus on her scent, her sounds, he honed in.

Her breath was ragged, and he could hear a slight rhythmic wet noise.

_"She's touching herself!" _He felt a blush creeping up his face.

His mind raced, he pictured the object of his affection laying in bed, full of second hand lust, stroking herself in her lonely bed just aching for some company.

He felt his blood rush downwards, as he stared at the thin wall that separated him from the thing he wanted most in the world right now.

Raven was having mostly no luck, even with the emotional feeding, her heart wasn't really in it enough, but she really couldn't stop now, her body just demanded satisfaction.

All of a sudden another wave of lust hit her, this time from the other side of her room, the wall she shared with...

"Garfield..." She softly moaned.

Beast boy covered his mouth not to gasp, he heard her, he heard her clearly call out his name. He jumped out of bed and started pacing his room. Was she actually doing that thinking of him? What if he casually knocked on her door to offer her a hand? He slapped his own head at the ludicrous thought.

Raven honed in on the new emotions pulsing at her wall, the lust suddenly increased making it intoxicating for her. She quickly assumed Beast boy was being affected by the loud couple as she was and was probably taking care of himself in his room as well.

The truth was she had a huge crush on him as well, she knew he liked her and she liked him, but she didn't want to burden him with all her emotional baggage. _"He would be better off with someone less complicated"_ she would tell herself.

But right now as it was, she found herself dreaming, fantasizing, that he was there with her just letting all her fears and doubts aside and giving in to their impulses completely.

She felt her body responding very positively to this train of thought. She imagined his body on top of her, her hands stroking his forest green hair as he pleasured her relentlessly.

Her breath hitched.

"Gar" she exhaled.

Beast boy couldn't take it anymore he morphed, and flew through the vents into her room. He had done this a couple of times in the past, but never with lecherous purposes, he mostly used this as a last resort to check on her well-being whenever she refused to leave her room for prolonged periods.

As he perched himself as a fly on her window drapes he gasped to himself as he saw her beautiful, glistening in sweat and heard her lovely mouth utter the most wonderful sound he ever heard...his name as a breath, as her breath, full of desire for him.

Raven felt a wave of joy hit her from the strangest place, her window. She focused on it realizing instantly what was happening, she suddenly opened her covers and stared to the window firmly stating. "Get in here and take me already."

A small fly buzzed onto the bed and morphed into the unclad green haired young man.

Their eyes met as he leaned in above her and with a huge smile stated. "Whatever you say mama."

**Thank you for reading**

**I have the idea to make this a several chapter story, but I am curious to know what Universe would you the readers prefer it to be, post-Teen Titans, post-Judas contract, post-Titans live action? Please comment in the reviews, the winner Universe will be the one the rest of the story develops in. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiny chapter still in ambiguous universe.**

**I still own nothing.**

Silence rang through the Titan's tower. Starfire and Nightwing slept soundly in Starfire's room.

It was still the dead of night, but daybreak seemed not that far away anymore.

Back in Raven's room.

"So...that happened." A winded Beast boy coughed, a single drop of blood falling from the corner of his mouth, he laid flat on his back on a heap of some sort. Raven panted heavily, draped like a rag doll on top of him, her face completely covered by her hair.

The scene was apocalyptic, the windows had burst, the wall plaster had fallen, the ceiling had gaps in it, the bed laid across the room in splinters. Black energy seemed to be holding the room together tenuously like a wire-frame beneath it all.

"Gar...are you ok?" Ravens small voice asked without moving.

"I think so, I just got the wind knocked out of me." Beast boy looked down at himself assessing the damage, he had a couple of gashes and bruises, but nothing life threatening.

"Rae, what was that?"

She still spoke through her hair without moving. "My first orgasm."

Gar's eyes widened then he suddenly smiled, he looked up to the banged up ceiling and proceeded to place both his hands comfortably behind his head.

"Obviously I knew I was good, but THIS?! I mean, this gives a whole new meaning to the phrase earth-shattering orgasm."

Raven lifted her head from his chest and gave him a death stare.

Gar started laughing. "Rae, we really brought the house down."

"You laugh Gar, but the soundproofing spell I cast before we started is probably the only thing keeping us on this floor right now." She was dead serious.

He pulled her up to his face and embraced her. "Relax Rae, it's just things, what's important is that I am a sex God."

"Ugh Gar! Be serious for a second! We can't do this again, it's too dangerous!" She wiped the streak of blood from his mouth as she said this.

"WHAT?! NO! It's fiiine, I mean what's a little plaster here and there?" He was obviously panicking.

"Rae, we can figure something out, we'll reinforce our rooms, we can do it in a vault, or hear me out we build a love bunker."

"Gar... I..." she tried to get up to move away from him but he wouldn't let her go.

"Who knows maybe it just happened because it was your first time and it won't happen again; we owe it to ourselves to make certain."

She stopped struggling. "That's actually a good point."

"Right? Right! See? We need to try again." He said trying to sound like his logic was flawless but actually quite surprised that worked.

"Fine." She suddenly kissed him deeply and rolled him over to be on top of her.

He broke the kiss. "Oh! You mean right now, OKAY!" He happily kissed her once more.

**You reading this, please review! Let me know if you want this taking place in Teen Titans, Teen Titans Go, Judas Contract or Titans live action. I can't really advance the story if I don't know which supporting characters I have to work with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We have our setting Teen titans almost 3 years post Judas Contract. **

**Again I own nothing.**

* * *

Garfield Logan yawned loudly while he stirred absentmindedly his cereal. A goofy smile was indelible from him face. He was physically exhausted, bruised, beaten and had never been happier.

Raven was passed out in his room; their room for the foreseeable future, given that hers was destroyed.

She had used up so much energy she couldn't even heal him, but he convinced her it was fine, he regenerated quicker than the average person, he just needed to eat something and he would join her to sleep for the rest of the day.

"Dude! What happened to you?! You look awful!" Jaime so considerately stated entering the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep." Beast boy tried to subtly cover his busted lip to no avail.

"And the pillow beat the shit out of you?" Jaime moved Gar's arm to see the busted lip clearer.

"I fell off the bed." Beast boy snapped and snatched his arm back from Jaime, annoyed.

"And out the window?" Jaime sat next to Gar frankly surprised as the lack of honesty from his best pal.

"It's nothing." Beast boy again leaned his head on his hand trying to hide his face from Jaime.

"What's nothing?" Damian walked into the kitchen, even after almost 4 years of living together he was still by far the least pleasant person in the tower.

"Garfield won't tell me who beat the shit out of him." Jaime blabbed quickly.

"Dick and Kori were too busy fucking all night so by elimination I would say it was either Raven or Donna." Damian casually stated while pouring himself some coffee.

"What about me?" Donna Troy walked in as well. Gar was just dying inside as more and more people poured in.

"Morning Donna, did you beat up Gar?" Jaime asked quickly.

"Not that I can recall." She casually stated while sitting across the table to eagerly join in on the morning gossip.

"So Raven." Damian stated from behind the counter.

"I'll eat in my room." Beast boy stood up and picked up his bowl.

"Why would Raven beat the shit out of you?" Jaime asked himself.

"He can be annoying." Donna chimed in.

"Yes, but this seems a bit much." Damian was analyzing Gar's movement's as he prepared to leave, he could tell he was in pretty bad shape.

"Guys, just drop it, ok?" Gar snapped annoyed, a slight flush on his face.

"You're embarrassed about it." Damian sipped again. "You snuck into her room to spy on her and she caught you didn't she?"

Gar was almost to the door but the shock of the accuracy of the guess made him drop his bowl which shattered loudly. "How the hell?!"

"Oh Gar..." Jaime looked disappointed.

"Eww Garfield." Donna flinched.

"Pervert..." Damian spat.

"I didn't...well I did...but it wasn't like that..." Gar stuttered.

"What's all the commotion?" Dick and Kori walked in hand in hand looking at the mess on the floor underneath Gar.

"Garfield's a Peeping Tom, Raven caught him and beat the shit out of him." Damian calmly stated and sipped his coffee again.

"Garfield! How could you?!" Kori angrily scolded.

"I'm going to check on Raven." Donna stood up and walked hastily towards the door.

"No, no, no, Donna wait!" Gar reached for her arm trying to stop her from seeing the destroyed room.

"Don't touch me, Gar!" She angrily slapped his hand away and quickly flew to Raven's door.

Gar tried to run behind her but almost lost his footing on his soy milk, giving her an advantage.

"Wait don't go in there" Gar tried to yell before Donna knocked on the door, which just fell down loudly at her slightest tap. Gar just slouched and covered his eyes with his hands frustrated.

"OH MY GOD!" Donna yelled making everyone run to see the room pushing past Gar.

"Gar, what's the meaning of this! Where's Raven?!" Dick seamed panicked.

He sighed loudly "She's passed out in my room." He stated defeated.

Out of nowhere Damian sucker punched him.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gar screamed, at a clearly fuming Damian.

Kori was already in Beast boy's room checking on Raven, from inside the room she asked loudly. "Garfield, why is Raven naked? What happened?"

Everyone's mouth dropped open horrified except for Damian who was staring daggers at Gar, fists clenched.

"Oh my God! Did you rape her?!" Donna's eyes were wide.

"NO! No, it's not what it looks like!" Beast boy was horrified at the way this was playing out.

"Kori, is Raven ok?" Dick asked from outside the door, frankly scared to look inside.

"She seems fine, but she's not waking up, I think she's just exhausted." Kori answered as she walked out the room.

"Garfield, full story, what happened?!" Dick asked Beast boy point blank, zero tolerance in his eyes.

"They had sex and almost blew the Tower down in the process. DIDN'T YOU!?" Damian screamed that last part.

"YES! And to clarify it was consensual." Beast boy's mind was perplexed at how Damian figured these things out so easily.

"You fucking idiot! Don't you realize you could have killed us all?! Her powers are tied to her emotions dickwad. What did you think would happen?!" Damian snapped.

"Everyone calm down! Damian please let Garfield speak". Kori got in between Gar and Damian. "Garfield, please speak."

Beast boy sighed. "Raven and I...had sex, turns out when she...finishes...she releases large amounts of energy. She didn't know."

"How is it we didn't hear anything?" Dick asked.

"She put up a soundproofing spell before we started" Garfield blushed.

"Garfield I know your almost halfway through your biology degree but if she passed out afterward you should have called us to make sure she was ok." Kori calmly stated.

"She didn't pass out right afterwards." He blushed again. "She passed out a little after the 4th time."

Damian tried to jump him again but was stopped by Dick.

"You risked our live's 4 times you animal!" Damian snapped.

"NO! After the first time she took us to Azarath, once she felt tired she transported us back and warned me she would pass out for a while."

"OKAY, TMI, I'm out people!" Jaime turned his back and headed for the kitchen.

"Me too, Gar I'm sorry I thought the worst of you, don't worry about the mess in the kitchen I'll clean it up." Donna started walking backward and turned to enter the kitchen as well.

"Thanks Donna." Gar smiled. "Guys please, I just want to sleep, can we do this later?" He stared pleadingly at Dick and Kori.

Dick and Kori looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine Gar, we'll continue this later, tell Raven we'll be waiting for her as well once she's ready." Dick said slightly defeated.

"Sure thing." Gar slowly walked towards his room, he felt a thousand years old.

"Wait! You're gonna leave Raven in there with him?!" Damian asked Dick and Kori concerned.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM MAN!?" Beast boy snapped at Damian.

"YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE NO IMPULSE CONTROL!" Damian snapped at Gar. "Why don't you move her to recover someplace else?" Damian asked Dick and Kori.

"Like your room?" Gar mockingly asked him leaning on the door.

"I don't know what you did to convince her to be with you, I just want her to have a chance to change her mind once she comes to." Damian said almost too earnestly.

His words cut deep into Gar.

"I don't think it's a good idea to move her, she's expecting to find Garfield when she wakes up, she may get disorientated and attack if he's not there. Also, I already took some of Gar's clothes and dressed her. Just please look after her." Kori explained solemnly.

"I will." Gar said in a small voice entering his room and closing the door behind him.

Beast boy climbed into bed almost about to pass out himself, Raven was laid on her side, wearing one of his t-shirts and basketball shorts. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, unaware of all the drama that just unfolded outside. He kissed the top of her head, and pulled her close just inhaling her scent.

"I know you can't hear me mama, but I really hope you don't change your mind about us once you wake up." He whispered almost wishfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Little chapter**

**I still own nothing**

* * *

Raven had never felt better, she felt well rested, totally relaxed, and even Trigon was in complete silence.

Before she opened her eyes she began to feel herself and her senses waking up.

The first thing she realized was that she wasn't wearing any underwear; secondly, she realized she didn't own any basketball shorts; thirdly she realized this wasn't her bed, and lastly, she realized she wasn't alone.

She briefly opened 4 eyes shinning bright red before she saw who her company was and quickly remembered last night. She blushed.

Beside her laid Beast boy sound asleep, he wore a sweatshirt and some sweatpants even though it was pretty warm, his lip was healing nicely, but it made her remember she didn't heal him last night. She felt a pang of guilt knowing he probably wore that to hide the bruises.

She gently placed her hands on his cheeks and cast the spell, she instantly saw him heal and open his eyes.

"Mmm thanks mama." Beast boy placed his hands on top of hers gently.

"You're welcome, sorry I couldn't do it before." Raven said full of guilt.

"It's ok, you'd already done more than enough." Gar said in his sliest voice. "How are you feeling?" He gently placed a rogue strand of hair behind her ear.

"Fantastic." She smiled.

"Yeah?" He smiled broadly. "I'm glad."

"Thanks for dressing me." Raven said staring at her outfit.

Gar sighed before explaining. "That wasn't me...while you slept the door to your room fell down, the others were _concerned._ I had to tell them what happened. Star checked on you and dressed you."

Raven's expression went blank "So, everyone knows?"

Beast boy nodded

"How did Damian take it?" Raven asked with a blank expression.

"He punched me in the face...Is there something I should know between you two?" Gar asked trying to be casual.

"I'll curse him later..." She briefly flashed a second pair of eyes. "Sorry about that, we have sort of a weird dynamic, we grew up in very similar situations, but reversed. He grew up with his mom and her evil family, then with his dad. I grew up in Azarath with my mom, then with my evil dad. Because of that I understand a lot of where he's coming from, he's like a little brother to me. An insufferable, hot-headed, possessive, little brother." Raven stared at the ceiling as she spoke.

"I never thought about it that way, it makes perfect sense." Gar also looked up at the ceiling, he placed his hands behind his head.

"You can take those clothes off now, you won't have bruises anymore." Raven casually stated.

"Well, aren't we anxious to see me naked again?" Beast boy mockingly said as he sat up in bed.

"No, I mean, you're hot." Raven said flustered.

"Thanks mama." He winked at her and jumped off the bed.

"I mean...you're sweating!" Raven sat up blushing furiously and covered her face with her hands."I need my hood."

"'I've been able to know when you're blushing for years now, your heart rate goes crazy." Gar smiled as he took off the now sweaty sweatshirt.

"Really?" Raven said slightly mortified.

"Yup, ever since you saw me naked the day Damian arrived." He casually said as he dropped his pants.

"Oh no" She covered her face embarrassed again.

Gar laughed as he changed into a t-shirt and shorts.

"By the way, were not out of the woods yet, Dick and Kori wanted to talk to both of us, once you woke up. I think they want to give us 'The talk'." He signaled using air quotes.

Raven slumped on the bed. "They know I'm eighteen, right?"

"I suppose so." Gar playfully jumped on top of her.

"And they know, you're a junior in college, right? Biology no less." She asked while stroking his forest green hair.

"It was actually mentioned today." He kissed her nose after he said it.

She rolled him over to be on top straddling him. "Then why must we be tortured with awkwardness?" She threw her head back in frustration.

"I have no idea." Smiled Beast boy watching her.

"Fine, lets get this over with." She stood up and headed towards the door.

Gar sat up in bed. "Rae, could we eat something first? I'm starving." He touched his stomach as he said it.

Raven smiled. "Sure, come on, I'll try some of that tofu you're always raving about."

Gar quickly jumped up and followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another little chapter**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Mercifully the kitchen was empty.

After Beast boy and Raven ate in peace they set off to find Dick and Kori. They found them in the combat room sparing, once they saw them they took the pair to talk privately in Starfire's room.

Raven and Beast boy sat on Starfire's couch, Dick and Kori stood in front of them looking awkward before Dick started.

"Okay, so how long have you two been dating?" Dick pointed at both of them.

"We're not dating." Raven flatly stated.

"You're not?!" Kori seemed surprised.

Gar just slowly shook his head.

"But you two...were intimate?" Dick was clearly out of his element.

"That is correct." Raven deadpanned.

Gar just slowly nodded.

"How did that happen?" Dick asked almost involuntarily.

Raven's eyebrow shot up. "Do you really want to know?"

"NO!" Dick blurted.

"I thought so..." Raven monotoned.

Gar snickered.

Dick cleared his throat. "I assume you used protection."

"The magical kind, 100% covered." Raven deadpanned.

"Your room." Dick said solemnly.

Raven's eyes widened momentarily and lowered her head. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't know that would happen."

"I'll help rebuilt whatever is needed, she can stay with me in the meantime." Beast boy interjected.

"Thank you Garfield, but we have other rooms." Starfire replied.

"I prefer to stay with Gar for the time being." Raven thought about the convenience for the both her and Gar in case Dick and Kori continued with their nightly antics.

"I would prefer you didn't. Specially given your newly discovered _condition_." Dick was noticeably having a hard time choosing his words.

"Dick, I promise not to orgasm in the tower." Raven snidely responded.

"The combat room could probably take it." Gar absentmindedly stated.

"GAR!" Raven's four eyes opened briefly.

"Sorry! Not the point." Beast boy said in a small voice.

"Please don't engage in those activities in the combat room." Dick said pleadingly rubbing his temples.

"We won't." Raven answered through gritted teeth.

"Fine, you can bunk in together." Dick said defeated with his hand over his eyes. "But if Garfield's grades start falling..."

"Bro, really? You're going to Tiger mom me now? I'm 20!" Beast boy said annoyed.

"Fine! We're done here. Anything to add Kori?" Dick looked over to a silent Starfire.

She walked over to both of them and suddenly hugged them both, startling them.

"I'm just so happy both of you are together, take care of each other, love each other." Kori seemed really emotional.

"Th-thanks Star." Beast boy said uncomfortably.

"Can we go now?" Raven deadpaned.

Dick made a hand gesture to dismiss them.

Both of them stood up and left the room.

Once in the hallway with the door closed behind them Raven spoke up. "Well that was horrible."

Beast boy sighed. "I think the worst part is still coming." He motioned his head so Raven would look in the direction they were walking. At the end of the hall was the lounge; inside Jaime, Donna and Damian were staring at both of them.

"Oh crap." Raven exhaled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Felt inspired, I'm super proud of this chapter, hope you guys like it as much as I did.**

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

"I can teleport us away, just say the word." Raven whispered without moving her mouth, still slowly walking forward.

"No Rae, were going to have to face them sooner or later." Gar whispered back.

"Fine, but I won't be held responsible if I curse someone." She said through gritted teeth.

"Bad vibes huh?" Gar whispered.

"Just from one of them, I'll let you guess who...Why is Donna irradiating guilt?" She mumbled.

"That's sweet...It's cause she thought I'd raped you." Gar smiled at Donna trying to show there were no hard feelings.

"SHE WHAT?!" Raven's eyes widened as she spoke louder than intended.

"Shhh, it's fine, it was a misunderstanding." Gar waved at a now mortified looking Donna.

"How's Jaime doing?" He whispered.

"He's just uncomfortable." Raven deadpaned.

"Aren't we all?" Gar sighed.

They entered the lounge.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Gar said overly cheery.

The other titans had obviously just finished a training session outside, they all wore their uniforms and seemed tired, dusty and sweaty.

Damian stood next to the window sipping on a water bottle. While Jaime and Donna sat at on the couch resting.

"Hey Gar! Hi Raven! How are you feeling? Donna asked clearly overcompensating.

"Fantastic." Raven deadpaned.

"Clearly screwing around with this one isn't much to improve your mood." Damian snarked.

"I woke up in a great mood until your contempt hit me in the hall like a ton of bricks." Raven said through gritted teeth.

"Clearly your newly found fashion sense reflects the quality of your latest decision making." Sneered Damian.

Raven's four eyes flashed red as she powered up changing into her uniform. "You want to take this outside?" She said menacingly.

Beast boy jumped in front of her restraining her arms. "Rae, calm down!"

Her eyes went back to normal.

"Sure, I need to talk to you alone anyway." Damian walked towards the door, as if unaware of the threat in Raven's eyes.

"Rae, don't kill him." Gar told Raven sternly.

"I can always bring him back if I do." Raven walked behind Damian menacingly.

* * *

Damian stopped walking at the edge of the woods surrounding the tower. He sat on a log as Titus his black German Shepard/Great Dane gifted by Raven almost 3 years ago, came an sat at his feet.

Raven arrived right after and sat next to him. Titus placed his big face on her lap. She scratched his ear absentmindedly.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just watching the tower, there was a couple of windows blown out in the dormitory section. Shards of glass glistened on the grass below as the sun began to lower on the horizon.

The three of them had grown a lot over the last 3 years, mostly Titus, but Damian was now taller than Raven, and considerably less skinny than when they first met. Raven had grown maybe 2 inches, she was now the shortest in the tower. Maybe that made her a little more defensive as of late.

"I know you punched Gar." Raven broke the silence.

"I know you slept with him after you caught him spying on you." He said thoughtfully looking at her broken windows.

"He said that?" Raven asked confused.

"He didn't have to." Damian looked down at the glistening glass shards.

Raven felt an emotion hit her. "You're hurt?" She asked puzzled.

Damian jumped up an stared at her. "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"I can't help it! You're throwing it at me!" Raven exasperatedly said.

"Well of course I'm hurt Raven! How could you do that!?" He was also exasperated.

Titus ran away sensing the energy.

"What's it to you!?" She stood up as well.

"You know I care for you!" He said almost enraged.

Ravens expression changed, she knew that was hard for him to admit. "I care for you too Damian, just not in that way."

He sat back down and crossed his arms. "I know."

She sat down next to him again and placed her hand on his arm gently. "Damian, were too similar, I can't be cheery one in a relationship, it's too hard for me."

"I get that." He said still staring at the floor. "But I expected more from you."

A wave of disappointment hit Raven like a slap in the face. It stung.

He turned to look her in the eyes. "I didn't think you would just give it away at the first guy who offered."

"That's not fair Damian, I really like him." Raven felt like the only family member she had was calling her a slut.

"I can't even look at you right now." Damian stood up and walked into the woods.

Raven turned her head quickly and covered herself with her hood, she wiped a single tear from her eye as discreetly as she could. She stood up and walked back toward the tower.

The sun finished setting.

Damian leaned his back on a tree watching Raven at a distance entering the tower, Titus followed her inside.

_"You made her cry..."_

A deep, menacing, demonic voice came from behind Damian, he drew a birdarang before calling. "Who's there?"

A pair of glowing eyes and the gleam of fangs surfaced from the background, startling him. He threw the birdarang at the creature who caught it without trouble in mid air. It walked into the light.

Damian took and involuntary step back.

It was Beast boy but his face wasn't like anything Damian had ever seen in the four years he'd known him. His eyes were unhinged, he growled menacingly and still held the birdarang in his right hand, he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Garf..."

"SHUT UP!" Beast boy screamed/roared. "I'm doing the talking now..." His head tilted slightly in an unnatural way. He walked slowly, menacingly, towards Damian.

"I know you're being groomed to be our next leader, but lets you and me get one thing straight." He was now face to face with Damian. He seemed to tower over him even though they were usually almost the same height.

"I am _usually_ a nice guy; you treat me like the weakest link in the team, and I go along with it. I _like_ that you underestimate me." As he spoke his face ever so slightly morphed in and out of nightmarish creatures; what was more unnerving was that he seemed unaware he was doing it.

"I have _never _stopped developing my powers...I can spit boiling liquid, acid, venom or toxins that could make you shit your pants in pain if they so much as touched your skin. I can punch with the speed of a bullet. And I can even turn into microbes; you would breath me in and I would multiply inside you, slowly eating your brain until it drove you insane." He suddenly morphed into a green Damian which made the other Titan jump back and gasp in surprise, this made Beast boy look down and menacingly chuckle.

Suddenly he looked up at Damian crazily and with the birdarang he slit his own throat lightly, blood dripping slowly from it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Damian fell back. As he watched himself naked chuckling evilly the slit quickly healed itself before his eyes.

"In other words, there are thousands of ways I could kill you if I wanted to, without anybody ever knowing, but for some reason Raven considers you family. And believe me, I've dealt with shitty family."

Beast boy morphed into a snake shedding his skin in a flash, then slithering menacingly towards Damian, he spat a substance onto his mask which started bubbling, forcing him to take it off and throw it aside, before he quickly morphed back into himself and picked Damian up from his collar with ease.

"So I won't kill you, but If you EVER make her cry again you'll wish I did, do you understand?" Gar growled the words as they escaped his mouth.

Damian nodded stunned. Gar pushed him down. He morphed into a hawk, screeched and flew straight toward the broken windows of Raven's room.

* * *

Gar quickly found his clothes and put them back on again. His throat was a little sore but, he knew a little food would heal it right up.

He went into the kitchen and found Raven there having some tea.

"Hey. Care to join me?" Asked Raven casually.

Gar had to clear his throat. "Sure, let me get some stuff from the fridge."

"We just ate less than two hours ago." Raven stated slightly perplexed.

"What can I say? Maybe I'm still growing" He smiled innocently.


	7. Chapter 7

**I still own nothing**

* * *

After some copious amounts of food, Beast boy was now laughing with Raven in the kitchen.

"The face he made when you said 'Are you sure you want to know?' was priceless." He chuckled hardily.

Raven started pouring tea in her cup once more, smiling beneath her hood.

A clearly just showered Damian in civilian clothing entered the kitchen. He looked down at the floor.

"Raven, I was out of line earlier...I...I was just trying to hurt you...I'm sorry for what I said...Garfield seems like an adequate and competent mate for you. You have my approval..." He turned heels and promptly walked out once more.

Raven's eyes went wide, she kept pouring her tea even as it spilled from her cup. Garfield reached subtly and held up the spout to stop her from spilling more.

She took her hood off as if to heighten her senses. "Did that just happen?" Raven asked after a couple of seconds.

"Yep, he approves." Garfield smiled leaning back on his chair and placing his hands behind his head.

"Did you have something to do with this?" She asked rising an eyebrow.

"I may have had a little heart to heart with him after he talked to you." He said smugly.

"Where?" She asked suspiciously.

"In the woods." He smiled with his eyes closed remembering it again.

"You were spying on us?" She raised her eyebrow once again.

Gar opened his eyes and lowered his hands quickly placing then in front of him defensively. "NO! I followed you to make sure you didn't kill him, I can't help if my hearing is heightened."

"What did you do to him?" She deadpanned.

"Nothing! I just ruined his mask, that's all." Beast boy innocently said.

Raven took a sip of her tea. "Pity." She smiled maliciously.

Now it was Gar's turn to raise an eyebrow. Her heartbeat increased, her heat rose, and a very characteristic smell reached his nostrils.

"You're turned on aren't you?" He leaned forward in his chair towards her, slyly.

She blushed and cracked the tiniest smile. "He was scared...I didn't think you had it in you; it's kinda hot."

"You're gonna bring out the worst in me aren't you?" He smiled.

"Maybe" She smiled, finished quickly her tea and stood up.

"I need a shower, I still smell like you." She faintly smiled.

"Get used to that mama." He laughed.

"Wanna join me?" She deadpanned.

Gar slightly moaned. "As tempting as that is, I need to talk to Jaime first. Rain-check?

"Sure, just shower before bed." She deadpanned once more.

"I already shed my skin today, but anything for you mama." He casually said.

Raven looked puzzled for a second before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Jaime played a video game in the TV room, he sat in the middle of the couch. He was also out of his uniform and was wearing a loose sleeveless shirt and some basketball shorts.

"Hey man, can I join you?" Gar tentatively asked Jaime.

Jaime motioned to the unused controller on the coffee table.

They played for a little while before Gar broke the silence. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Jaime paused the game and threw the controller to the side. "Man, I thought we were bros. You were the first one I told about Traci."

"You were the first one I told about my kiss with Terra." Gar quickly replied.

"You told everybody about that." Jaime seemed annoyed.

"You're the only one I told about Perdita." Gar interjected.

"That's only because they made you sign a nondisclosure agreement, aren't you still banned from social media because of that?" Jaime raised an eyebrow as he said it.

"Yeah..." Gar embarrassedly said.

"Best thing that could of happened to you bro, you're almost done with your degree thanks to it." Jaime said as he reached for the controller once more and restarted the game.

"I told you about every single college girl." Gar said in a singsong manner, playing once more.

"Sometimes you share too much, man." Jaime critically answered.

"Exactly! That's why I wanted to ask Raven how much she wanted me to talk about it, before blabbing, but she was passed out!" Gar said exasperated.

"Dude I gotta be honest, that still sounds kinda rapey." Jaime deadpanned.

"UUUghgh!" Gar half screamed irritated.

"I'm just pulling your leg man." Jaime laughed.

"Is it really so hard to believe that she likes me?" Gar asked slightly troubled by it.

"In a word; yes. I mean, we all knew you had a thing for her, you've been relentlessly asking her out for years." Jaime candidly replied.

"That's because I knew she liked me." Gar said defensively.

"But she always turned you down. And then out of freaking nowhere you two are what? Together?" Jaime paused the game again and stared at Gar.

Gar raised his shoulders and smiled. "Pretty much."

"It doesn't add up Gar." Jaime unpaused the game an looked back at the TV again.

"I know how it sound's, just trust me that there were some external circumstances that made things go faster." Gar said seriously.

"Horniness?" Jaime mockingly said.

Gar lightly punched Jaime's arm and quickly morphed into an insect avoiding the expected backlash of his alien tech that immediately attacked back, Gar morphed back behind the couch and popped his head up laughing.

"I got your timing down, bro". He chuckled. "We good?"

Jaime smiled. "Yeah we good."

"Pass me my clothes then." Gar asked casually.

His clothes were still in a pile beside Jaime.

"Ugh, I wish you used your uniform more often." Jaime annoyingly said tossing the clothes over his shoulder while he started a new game.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

* * *

Raven and Beast boy slept soundly together in Beast boy's room.

It was once again the dead of night when both of them awoke startled by one of Starfire's screams of passion.

"That had to wake whole tower!" Raven deadpanned eyes wide.

"UGH! Don't they sleep!?" Garfield groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

Gar suddenly sat up in bed and placed his hands over his ears as his senses were assaulted once more.

Raven once again felt the intense lust crashing in like a warm intense wave all across her body.

Her breathing hitched.

"They have got to be kidding me!" Raven gasped.

"I'm 2 rooms away and I can still feel it!" Raven breathed heavily as her heartbeat rose.

Gar felt lightheaded for a second, he shook his head as the smells and sounds from 2 rooms away where being drowned out by Raven's rapid increasing heartbeat, heat and scent.

"WHOA! They're working fast on you mama!" He could of sworn it wasn't as strong yesterday.

"Maybe I'm just not resisting it as much." She smiled coyly.

"Wanna help a girl out?" She asked seductively.

"You know it." He said slyly.

He leaned towards her, kissing her passionately, while an inter-dimensional portal appeared below them swallowing them to Azarath.

* * *

In the woods a small distance away a handsome black haired young man with four eyes lurked in the darkness.

Raven's half brother Lust, watched through Beast boy's windows as the telltale energy of a portal shone in the distance. He smiled.

Two new figures emerged from the shadows.

"Jacob, we gave you a week, did you manage it?" Envy asked his half-brother.

"Of course I did Jesse. As I suspected that alien girl is a fantastic vessel for my powers." Lust gloated.

"Did you also hit sis with your power?" Wrath asked Lust.

"No Jared. I didn't have to, this way she can't trace it back to us, she just thinks it was her friend's emotions overwhelming her." Lust explained.

"Who she end up inviting to her room? The bat-boy?" Envy asked curious.

"The green one, and it's a good thing too. There were unexpected consequences." Jacob pointed to the blown out windows in the tower.

"That was sis?" Wrath asked.

"Yes, apparently her carnal passions come with a price." Lust explained rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"So you influenced the green boy to go back to her?" Envy asked puzzled.

"No, I couldn't get close enough without him detecting me. He can apparently regenerate, so he's staying with sis."

"Wait, so the guy is practically getting killed by sis out of free will each time they have sex?" Wrath asked.

"Yes Jared, which is perfect because in that moment a tiny part of dad escapes sis and enters him when he is distracted AND weakened."

"And then he regenerates." Envy added smiling.

"He must have it bad for her." Wrath chuckled.

"How long do you think it will take before Dad can escape thru him?" Envy asked.

"I can't say, but for what I saw in the woods yesterday, he's already showing a hint of darkness." Lust smiled.

"That fast! Big sis must be wearing him out." Wrath chuckled.

"Good thing she chose him and not the bat-boy; he'd be dead by now." Envy chuckled.

"I still think the beetle one was more powerful." Wrath said.

"That bug thing would have attacked sis after the first explosion." Envy said.

"Lucky for us the green one turned out to be a glutton for punishment; and for what I can see sis really likes his company, very soon I won't even need the alien girl to influence sis into sleeping with him." Lust smiled broadly.

The three half-demons chuckled in the night.

**To be continued in another story...**

* * *

**This is the end of this story, this is officially now a prequel. The next part of the story will be called "The greatest Titan" and will be and adventure/romance story, hence the reason it will be separate.**

**Hope you guys liked it, and please follow the next story as well.**


End file.
